dont_starve_magyarorszagfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilson
“Szereted a tudományt?” –Wilson Wilson Percival Higgsbury az első elérhető karakter a játékban, nem szükséges hozzá tapasztalat pontokat gyűjteni, és ő az elő karakter akinek van háttértörténete, ezért is ő a játék főkaraktere. Ő egy igen ötletes tudós akinek van humorérzéke. Biztosan egy furcsa fodrászhoz járhat, mert a haja olyan mint egy "W" betű. Wilsonnak csak egyetlen képessége van, mégpedig hogy tud növeszteni magának egy csodálatos szakállat, aminek van némi előnye, a zord időjárásban menedéket nyújt és életben tart. Mivel alapértelmezett karakter, ezért az egészsége, éhsége és józansága is alapértelmezett, de ez nem nagy hátrány. Összességében Wilson célja a téli időszak könnyebb átvészelése, valamint könnyebb hozzáférés a Meat Effigy-hez. Wilson elég népszerű karakter, sokan játszanak vele (kezdőktől a profikig). __TOC__ Eredet A Klei Entertainment feltöltött egy videót a YouTube csatornájára, amiben kiderül hogy mi is történt Wilsonnal a Don't Starve világa előtt. A történet: Wilson egy roskatag faházban élte magányos életét a hegyekben, mindennap kísérleteket végezve. Miután a legutóbbi elegye is a képébe robbant, összeroskadva ült le asztalához, gondolva neki soha nem jön össze semmi, amikor hirtelen megszólalt mögötte a rádió (Maxwell hangján, mint később a videóban kiderült). Maxwell titkos, sőt tiltott tudást ajánlott fel Wilsonnak, aki nem sokat gondolkozva beleegyezett az ajánlatba. És valóban, tudás tudásra halmozódott nem is olyan kicsi fejében. A tiltott tudással felfegyverzett Wilson neki lát egy különös gépezet megépítésébe. Amint elkészült a masina, tátott szájjal figyelte a remekművét. A rádió újra megszólalt, utasította Wilsont az indító kar meghúzására – Wilson azonban hezitált a parancson. Egy kis biztatásra (Maxwell ráordít a rádión keresztül) mégis meghúzza a kart, vesztére. Wilson ráeszmélt, a gépezet valójában egy portált nyit meg, utat egy másik világba. Maxwell örülten felnevetett, árnykarok nyúltak ki a gépből, Wilsont behúzva a Don’t Starve világába. A történet erről az oldalról származik: dontstarve.hu Speciális Képesség Wilson speciális képessége az, hogy tud magának szakállat növeszteni. Ennek két előnye van: *Attól függően, hogy mekkora a szakáll, biztosíthat akár 135 másodperc szigetelést is a fagyás ellen. *Borotválkozás után kapsz Szakállat (Beard Hair)-t, ami segítségével könnyen készíthetünk egy Meat Effigy-t, és helyreállíthatunk 10 Józanságot. Az alábbiakban megfigyelhetjük hogyan nő Wilson szakálla a napok múlásával. Láthatjuk a szakállvágáskor szerzett Beard Hair-ok számát, és a szakáll szigetelését. Halál után ha feltámadsz, a szakáll ismét 0-ról kezdi a növekedését, de egyébként ha világok között utazunk (pl.: Barlangok vagy Romok) a szakáll hossza megmarad. Reign of Giants A Reign of Giants DLC-be megjelenik a 4 évszak. Nyáron Wilson gyorsan felmelegedik ha meghagyjuk a szakállát. Az új DLC-vel sok minden módosult a játékban. Tippek *Mivel a szakáll 15 nap alatt éri el a teljes hosszát, ezért érdemes meghagyni míg tél nem lesz, mivel a 21. napon az időjárás télre fordul (alap értelmezett beállításnál). Ez nagyobb túlélési esélyt biztosít a téli időszakban. A játékos könnyebben túlélheti a zord időszakot mindössze a szakállal és esetleg egy Termál kővel. *Egy jó tipp, hogy ne borotváljuk le a szakállunkat amíg az első tél tart, mivel a szakáll (pl. a ruhákkal ellentétben) nem használódik el, így végig szigetel amíg le nem borotváljuk. **Jó tanács még hogy nyár elején azonnal borotváljuk le a szakállunkat, mert ha nem Wilson túlmelegszik. *Wilson szakállával extra szigetelést szerezhetünk. Ha van nálunk pluszban még téli ruha is, akár hosszabb ideig is ellehetünk hőforrás nélkül. Ez igen hasznos lehet ha a Téli Koalefánt (Winter Koalefant) nyomába akarunk eredni, hiszen így több időnk van a nyomait követni. *A játékosoknak meg kell fontolniuk hogy milyen szigetelést fognak használni a téli időszakban. Példáúl ahelyett hogy egyből a Koalefánt nyomába erednénk, hogy Széldzsekit (Breezy Vest) csinálhassunk, jobb ha inkább előtte biztosítunk egy pár Nyúl csapdát, vagy összeszedünk egy csomó Farönköt (Log) a télre. Ha a játékos belép a Télbe és csupán egy Rabbit Earmuffs-a (Nyúlszőr Fülvédő) van, bolcs dolog ha megtartja a szakállát is. *Ha sok szigetelő ruhánk gyűlt össze a Tél előtt, akár meg is borotválkozhatunk. A Meat Effigy 4 szakállat igényel és akár 9 Szakállat is kaphatunk egy borotválkozásnál. Tehát a szakáll szigetelési funkciója helyett akár be is biztosíthatjuk magunkat egy Meat Effigy-el. (Szakállat mindig eltárolhatjuk későbbi időkre, ugyanis nem romlik). **Leghamarabb a 11. napon tudunk Meat Effigy-t építeni. Legelőször borotváljuk le a szakállat ahogy kinő egy kicsit (ezért 1 szőrszál jár), majd várjuk meg míg Hosszú Szakállunk lesz (ezért 3 szőrszál jár). Nem a leghatékonyabb, de ez a leggyorsabb módja hogy megszerezzük a Meat Effgy-t. (Ezen kívül ha lecsökken a Józanságunk vadázhatunk Beardling-ra is.) *Mivel a szakáll nem nő tovább a 16. nap után, el is veszíthetjük feltámadáskor. Leghatékonyabb módszer ha leborotváljuk minden 16. napon, kivéve ha közeleg a Tél. *Józanság szempontjából a legjobb eredményt akkor érhetjül el, ha minden 5. napon borotválkozunk. Nem fontos információk *Wilson hangja egy "Harmon tompa trombita (keverve egy kis némított trombitával)" hangján hallatszik. *Wilson a 30-as éveiben jár. *Wilson az első karakter akinek háttér videót készítettek. **A videóban amikor Wilson a rádiót tartja (00:40-nél), látható egy rejtett link ( http://bit.ly/UIBA7P <- ez a link), amely elvezet egy weblapra ahol a gépet láthatjuk amit Wilson épített (a gépen meg lehet húzni a kart). *A Pufi Mellény (Puffy Vest), Bölény Sapka (Beefalo Hat), Termál Kő (Thermal Stone) és a Szakáll együtt a leghatékonyabb szigetelés Wilson számára (735 másodperc). *Wilson az egyetlen karakter aki képes előállítani Szakállat borotválkozással. *Az Insanity! frissítéssel Wilson már nem az egyetlen karakter aki Meat Effigy-t tud építeni. **Webber a Reign of Giants-ból, ő is tud szakállat növeszteni. *Wilson az egyetlen karakter akit nem befolyásolt a "Strange New Power" frissítés. Kivéve Maxwell-t, akire szintén nem volt hatással a frissítés, de később az "All's Well That Maxwell" után már igen. *Wilson az egyetlen karakter akinek nincsenek hátrányos képességei. (kivéve egy apróság, a Nyári túlmelegedés a szakáll miatt, de ez könnyen orvosolható). *Wilsonnak van koponyája. Galléria Wilson_silho.png|Wilson fantomképe Wilson_portrait.png|Wilson portréja Wilson_ingame.png|Wilson a játékban Wilson_lightning_strike.png|Wilson a RoG DLC-ben, mikor belecsap a villám, látszik a csont a hajában is. Wilson_frozen.png|Fagyott Wilson a RoG DLC-ből. Ghost_Wilson.png|Wilson szelleme, a Don't Starve Together-ből. Wilson's_Skull.png|Wilson koponyája Don't_Starve_early_Alpha.jpg|Wilson a nagyon régi alpha Don't Starve-ban. Wilson_and_Willow_Concept_Art.jpg|Koncepció rajz Wilsonról és Willowról. Wilson_Origin_Trailer.jpg|Wilson, a Forbidden Knowledge trailer-ből. Don't_Starve_Promo.jpg|Egy promóciós kép Wilson-ról. Don't_Starve_Promo_2.png|Egy másik promóciós kép Wilsonról. Treeguard_Shadow_Promo.jpeg|Wilson is megdöbbent Treeguard láttán - Egy promóciós kép a játékról. Spring_RoG_poster.png|Wilson a tavaszban - RoG promó. Summer_RoG_poster.png|Wilson a nyárban - RoG promó. Autumn_RoG_poster.png|Wilson az őszben - RoG promó. Winter_RoG_poster.jpg|Wilson a télben - RoG promó. Don't_Starve_Banner.png|Wilson haja mellett, még a Sonkás csülök is bekerült reklámként. Wilson-Ice-Staff.png|Wilson modellje, ahogy épp a Jégbotot tartja. Wilson-and-Chester.png|Wilson és Chester modell. Doorway_to_Adventure.jpg|Egy plakátot láthatunk, ahol Wilsont megragadta egy Árnyék Kéz a Doorway to Adventure kiegészítőből. A_Little_Rain_Must_Fall.jpg|Egy plakátot láthatunk, ahol Wilson egy esernyőt tart a A Little Rain Must Fall kiegészítőből. A_Winter's_Tale.jpg|Egy plakátot láthatunk, ahol Wilsont épp egy Kék Kutya üldözi a A Winter's Tale kiegészítőből. Insanity!.jpg|Wilsont láthatjuk az Insanity! kiegészítőből. The_Birds_and_the_Bees_&_Dogs_That_Want_to_Kill_You.jpg|Wilson éppen menekül ezen a plakáton, a The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You kiegészítőből. Underground.jpg|Wilsont láthatjuk ezen a plakáton, az Underground kiegészítőből Strange_New_Powers.jpg|Wilsont láthatjuk szakállal, a Strange New Powers kiegészítőből. The_Stuff_Of_Nightmares.jpg|Egy plakát, ahol Wilson feltárja a Romokat a The Stuff of Nightmares kiegészítőből. A_Moderately_Friendly_Update.jpg|Egy plakátot láthatunk, ahol Wilson a Clockwork lényekkel áll szemben a Moderately Friendly Update kiegészítőből. New_Chesters_Update_Poster.png|Egy plakát Wilsonnal, és az új Chesters kiegészítővel. Chester_Kickstarter_Poster.png Friendly_Pig_Wallpaper.png|Wilson és a barátságos malacok hivatalos háttérképe. Spelunking_Wallpaper.png|Hivatalos háttérkép, ahol Wilson lenéz a Víznyelőbe. Deerclops_Wallpaper.png|Egy hivatalos háttérkép, ahol Wilsont üldözi a Deerclops. Fire_Staff_Trap_Wallpaper.jpg|Wilson és a Tűzbot hivatalos háttérképe. Lureplant_Wallpaper.png|Wilson és Ruleplant hivatalos háttérképe.